No Longer Balanced -a Rin Okumura love story-
by FourStagesofGrief
Summary: Crescent is a child born from light and dark. Her father killed her mother as a sacrifice to Satan. She vowed revenge on Satan, but does not know how to fulfil this promise. She goes to the cram school and sees Rin Okumura. Will she still be balanced? (I changed this story so it now takes place in the U.S. Sorry, I don't know much about Japan and wouldn't want to offend anyone)


I woke with a start. The future just always had to be dark. Why can't it include unicorns? But no. I dreamt of the sons of satan dying in battle. Well, we can't have that happening. I brushed her black with purple ombré hair out, leaving my natural curls to form on their own. My pale skin often frightens me in the mirror, and my grey eyes seem to hold too many secrets. My septum piercing (bull nose piercing) was perfectly even and my face was naked of makeup. I don't like make up, It's like rubbing cow manure on your face. Gross.

"Going to pay Mephisto a visit, eh?" My pet owl, Gala, asked. Most say it's my familiar, but it is simply a pet demon I adopted.

"Yes, will you be attending?" I asked the wise bird.

"Of course not. That man is too twisted for my taste. Be safe, 'Luna'." The bird flapped its wing and flew off. Looking for her next prey. I sighed, throwing on a oversized sweatshirt and ripped skinny jeans. I put on my black & white vans and left. I left the abandon building I call 'home'. I am an orphan, and I am homeless. But that doesn't make me poor, I have plenty of money. I am simply saving for something worthy.

Teleporting, I stepped inside the lunatic's office. "Mephisto?"

"Aw, if it isn't the spawn of grey."

"Technically, I'm the spawn of light and dark. I'm the spawn of white and black. I am the spawn of day and night. I am grey, not the spawn of grey. Mephisto, I came for business. It's regarding the son of Satan."

"Oh?" He asked a bit surprise, "what do you purpose?"

"I am to attend your cram school, free of charge, for some delightful information and a gift."

"Show me the vision, beforehand."

"Very well" I showed him a false vision. A vision of his brother if earth defeating him whilst wearing the girly robe.

"What?!" He stared at me in shock.

"Am I to be enrolled for your cram school? I brought you the robe your brother wore while he was defeating you as a gift. Is it a deal?"

"YES, bring it to me. You are dismissed, please head to your class. Here's a key. Gimme." I tossed him his precious robe and took the key.

"Good business with ya." The girl inserted the key to the door. I am faced with the school hall. 'Here goes nothing' I knocked on the door, timidly. 1..2...3...4...5..6..7..8..9..10 seconds has already past, but no sign of human life showed itself to me. I sighed. "I must've got the wrong classroom.."

"Hello? May I help you?" A boy with glasses said. The door was open, and I could barely see the curious glances of the other students.

"U-uh. Yeah? Um, is M-Mr. Okumara present?" I failed to say clearly.

"At your service." He said, showing me his teacher I.D. I blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. Good job, you mistaken a teacher for a student. ¡Bravo!

"Oh.. I'm terribly sorry, Sir." Ibowed slightly. Lowering my head in shame. He chuckled and opened the door wider for me.

"I'm guessing you're the new student I've been recently informed with?" He says, as I entered the adorable room. Aw, pretty.

"I would believe so." I said softly. I hated my voice. It was too weird and ugly. I hated it.

"Rin, please raise your hand." Mr. Okumura said and a boy with blue hair did just as told. "You will be seated next to him. Pleasure to have you in our class, Miss. Yang."

"Thank you." I whispered. Miss. Yang. How foolish. Memphis, you little twisted demon. Really the Yin Yang? I turn to the blue hair boy. Hmm, so that's the son of Satan? Aw, he's so cute..

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Okumura said.

"N-no," I sweat dropped, "I like to study my surroundings and the people near me!" I squeaked out. Everybody laughed at me, even the son of Satan. I blushed and lowered my head in shame.

"More like checking him out!" Some boy remarked. I looked up and glared at him. Hatred. I secretly pointed at him and he suddenly became quite, no longer able to laugh. I smirked at that.

"Eh, it's okay. Lots of girl check me out anyways. It's not like I kind." The demon said. Great, he no longer looks cute. More like a troll now. He leaned back in his chair. This is perfect! I made the chair loose balance, causing him to fall back. The class erupted in laughter again, this time I was laughing too.


End file.
